When an amplitude modulated (AM) radio frequency receiver moves near a source of low-frequency noise (such as power-line noise, traffic light noise, Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) noise, other low-frequency noise and their associated harmonics), low-frequency noise couples into the received AM signal, producing interference, which can sometimes be presented as a distorted audio signal including static and/or interfering channel signals. AM radio signal receiver systems often include a sixty-Hertz “trap” circuit, including an inductor/resistor circuit, coupled to a signal input (such as a whip antenna) to filter the relatively low-frequency power-line noise from the received AM radio frequency signal. However, such circuitry adds to the overall cost and size of the circuit, and the “trap” circuit degrades the received AM radio frequency signal by adding a constant degradation to the signal even when no low-frequency noise is present.